


Tree Climbing Contests

by tea_and_outer_space



Category: The Walking Dead (Video Games)
Genre: Dumb country boys, Gen, Luke & Nick friendship, M/M, Tree Climbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 13:54:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2431274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tea_and_outer_space/pseuds/tea_and_outer_space
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because you just know that Luke and Nick are the kind of guys who argue over tree climbing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tree Climbing Contests

**Author's Note:**

> I am pretty sure this is one of the dumbest things I've ever written, but I like it so I'm posting it anyway.  
> Yup.

“Oh?” Nick said, scowling, “Oh really? You seriously think that?”

“You're damn right I do,” Luke replied.

“Prove it. Right here, right now, asshole,” Nick retorted.

And with that, he turned and jumped, grabbing a low hanging tree branch, and pulling himself upwards. He began to climb the tree, working as quickly as he could on the thick branches.

“You're cheating!” Luke exclaimed, as he darted forwards and worked on climbing up the tree, “You didn't say go!”  
“Sucks to be you!” Nick called down.

Luke frowned, grabbed another branch, and continued climbing.

“I'll show that asshole,” he muttered to himself, “I can climb trees _way_ better than him.”

 

* * *

 

“Fuck,” Nick said, hanging up his phone and sliding it back into his pocket. “Fuck.”

“What is it?”

“Fire department won't be here anytime soon. At least an hour, they said. Apparently there's a retirement home on fire, or something.”

“Fuck,” Luke echoed.

“I know, right.”

Luke gripped onto the thin branch above his head tightly, trying to lessen the weight on the branch he was standing on. Nick was doing the same, but he was standing on two separate branches, looking way more uncomfortable than Luke.

They both refused to look down at the forty feet drop below them.

“This is your fault,” Nick said, after a moment.

“My fault? You were the one who told me to 'prove it'!”

“You were the one who said you were better at climbing trees in the first place! We wouldn't be stuck up here if it weren't for you!”

“Oh, right, I should have known not to say anything like that to you. Of course you'd just run wild with it and take it as a challenge, _like you always do_!”

 

* * *

They argued until the fire department came, some three hours later.

They, of course, had a rematch the very next day.

(Nick won, Luke was pissed, and the fire department was very pissed that they had to come back and save two grown men from being stuck in a tree for the second day in a row.)

 


End file.
